User blog:Devinthe66/God damn you Kurt Sutter (blog by 98.200.234.212)
NOTE: Due to 98.200.234.212 creating a page for his blog, I had to move it into blog form. I take no credit, this is all his writing. Enjoy! NO NO NO NO!!!! WHY?? The finale credits are rolling and here I sit feeling distraught,heartbroken,pissed,and thankful this story is over-I know people,its a television show,but its taken me years now to finally realize Mr.Sutter had way more in mind than offereing up entertainment.From episode 1 his ulterior motive was to manipulate the audience.I cant remember one episode when I my stomach wasnt in a knot and my nerves rattled to the core.Yet I continued to watch feverishly hoping-and thats where Sutter excelled-offering glimmers of hope,and right when it feels like the tides are turning- BAM, -over and over. When the episode where Tara was murdered aired,I lost it,I screamed,I cried,-just devastated.I WAS annoyed that we viewers had to wait nearly a freaking year for new episodes,but it was a break from the madness. I dont know why certain characters resinated with me more than others.I rooted for Juice no matter what -and Im not sure why.But tonights episode(i missed the original airing last tuesday) just left me feeling desperately sad,I dont understand why Jax,who for years and years has been so adamant about his vision for SAMCRO,to go legit as he says,I guess I let my guard down when Clay was eliminated,opening the door for Jax to become the leader he envisioned his father wanted to be. As bizzarre,violent,tender,and shocking the series could be,there never seemed to be a false note-it didnt infold the way I so wanted -but whatever happened always made sense in some inevitable way-but tonight when the club voted for Jax to meet "Mr Mayhem"-it felt like uttter nonsense,at least you could see the pain in all of there eyes,but you could also sense the disgust that all of them felt-it just didnt ring true-club "rules" be damned.This seemed more drastic than Jax killing Gemma-atleast in some perverted way they came to that conclusuion together,I have been a more than avid,some might say compulsive watcher of the shows,watching episodes over and over-and for the life of me I cant pinpoint when Jax whole philosophy evaporated and excepted his so called fate that he was inherantly evil-a criminal and murderer in his words.Somehow in my hearts and flowers imagination,I thought he WOULD turn the club around,miraculously reunite with Wendy-(Drea I adore you) and feel satisfied to have avenged Tara;s death.Again for the final time,Mr Sutter injected the ending with pure devastation. NOW on a lighter note-just a couple observations-(1) THE MUSIC USED THROUGH OUT THE SERIES-WTF??? I had a "biker" phase back in the day-and I can tell you,that sad sack,bordering on country ballads that were played in those dang montages wasnt what I remember-it was always hard rock-period. And where was the partying??? They showed a handful of partys -but come on-thats as much a part of that lifestyle as anything.I lived near Myrtle Beach SC for a while-ahd theres a healthy biker community there-and their "bars" were always packed day and night-7 days a week-I just think the show should have showed alot more of that side. I will end by giving props to the whole cast-but in particular Charlie Hunamm,who just inhabited Jax Teller,I have a feeling its going to take awhile to completely shake that character off,Drea Demetto(sorry if i spellled wrong) who I never would have thought would actually be maybe the only character in the whole show who did transform into a strong,healthy woman and loving responcible mother-with an actual good future ahead. Again,Juice-Theo Rossi -so compelling.And surprise,surprise-MarilynManson-who woulda thought-while I enjoyed watching you I hope you will get back to music.OKAY I have vented and got it all out,so Igood-but I think I will stick to comedies for a while-TAKE CARE SOA ADDICTS [[Category:Blog posts]